Dragon Warriors I
by CrystalGuy
Summary: A complete remake of the original. Everything is different.
1. Chapter 1: The Year 0025

**Chapter One **

**Long ago, in a far distant country, invisible to ordinary humans, sat a volcano so large, that if it wanted to, it could destroy the entire Earth. Unfortunately, a group of about a thousand, named the Trillenite Tribe, had come to unleash this huge monument of evil's power on the world. But in a cave nearby, there sat another tribe, named the Dragonite Tribe. They were excellent spies, but had a knack for getting caught doing it. **

**Today, however, they didn't. **

**"Oi!" whispered one tribesman to the other. **

**They both pulled on binoculars and looked where one of them's fingers were pointing. **

**"What, where, Golak?" asked the other one. **

**The man named Golak pointed once again to the dirty battlefield just ahead. **

**"I don't see anything." said the other one. **

**"Oh, Xeno, over there, can't you see them?" asked Golak. **

**The Trillenite Tribe marched across the grounds with their swords held out in front of them. **

**There came a gasp from behind them. **

**"Quiet, Zeth, they'll hear us!" **

**The leader, scar-faced and drenched in blood, spoke with a cold voice. **

**"We know your behind those bushes, filthy Dragonites. Show yourselves." **

**The dragon behind the trio of Zeth, Xeno and Golak stood up. **

**"Good evening, Olar. So what is the deal today?" asked the leader. **

**"Oh, nothing. we're just camping for the night." replied Olar. **

**"As if. I declare war." he replied. **

**"What did you say, Norik?" asked Olar. **

**"You heard me. War." he replied with a smile. A few of the soldiers behind him started nodding. They stepped forward, ready to attack. Suddenly, out of the bushes came Zeth, Xeno, and Golak. **

**It had started. **

**There were flashes of swords, drops of blood flying, bodies falling, but the trio did not care. All they were told to do was be oblivious to their own team, and attack the other one. **

**It was a while before they realised that they barely had any fighters left, and the Trillenite had not lost any at all. Finally, Zeth did a big slash into a Trillenite. **

**"Nice one!" yelled Xeno, as he beheaded another Trillenite. **

**Suddenly everyone froze. The volcano up ahead had started to shake a bit. It spat a few drops of hot lava and sent bursts of fire into the sky. While everyone was standing transfixed at the volcano, Xeno quickly stabbed an opposing fighter in the back. Everyone noticed and it started all over again. The volcano occasionally spurted little bursts of lava, but those times nobody stopped. **

**Xeno looked around desparately, but only him, Golak, Zeth and Olar were left. He swared quietly to himself, but the volcano shook, a lot more than before. It then stopped, but then shaked uncontrollably and erupted. **

**Everyone ran for their lives as it sent out the biggest, strongest, and hottest burst of lava it had ever done. There was enough lava to fill half-a-dozen swimming pools and have a bit left over. It turned into a wave and splashed down on them all. **

**None of them knew if they were dead or alive, harmed or unharmed, all they knew was they were burning, their swords slipped from thier grip, the world faded before them. Two thousand years passed in time as they lay there, oblivious that they had survived a lava attack and a very large time period... **


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Chapter Two **

**Xeno lifted his head. After the dramatic incident and the huge leap in time, he did not have any damage done, or look any older. He looked around. Zeth, Golak and Olar seemed to be sleeping. Or were they dead? He got up completely and felt Zeth's beating pulse, which meant he was not the only survivor. Then he checked Golak. At first he didn't feel anything, but there came a little beat after a while. After all, Golak was quite big. **

**Before he got two steps closer to Olar, he grunted and woke up. **

**"Is everyone alright?" He asked. **

**"Yeah, I checked Lakky and Zeth and their alright." he replied calmingly. **

**His eyes suddenly widened. **

**"What?" asked Xeno. "What is it?" **

**"Just wondering... If we survived... who's to say the Trillenite Tribe didn't? Or is this Heaven?" **

**They heard footsteps. Xeno grabbed Zeth and Olar grabbed Golak. They both pulled them behind a clump of trees, and peered trough the leaves.**

**"Search the trees, Eggov, Jufrin, Hespez, and Frillohi. Me, Sweex, Oreemn, Wallom, and Gisper will check the caves. The rest of you try the lake. Yes, that means you, Dobbill." ordered Norik. **

**Everyone saluted and went off to their designated looking areas. **

**"It's them!" loudly whispered Xeno. **

**"Shush! You take Eggov and Hespez, i'll take the other two." **

**He nodded in agreement and Olar burned the bush in front of them. **

**Before the group of four could shout, Xeno and Olar quietly pinned them to the ground, and clamped their mouths shut. He drew his sword, and striked at all of them. **

**Zeth and Golak both woke up. **

**"Quick, back to our cave!" hissed Olar. **

**The four of them ran to the path behind and hurried on to the opening in the mountain. **

**The inside was all stone ruin and metal. They carried on to the next floor up the stairs, which was actually a dodgy slope. **

**They emerged into a lounge and finally had a rest. Olar breathed into the fireplace and drew out some slingshots. **

**"Here. They'll be useful. trust me." **

**And they were. They ran into the Trillenites and easily killed a couple of hundreds with their new-found edge. They retreated and set off to improve their skills in the forest. They swung them around, threw them at dummies and had fun. But then, out of nothingness, came a small black arrow, which hit Golak's shoulder and gave a nasty mark. It did not bleed, although it DID hurt a lot. Then, out of the shadows, came a small, hairy, dog-like creature. It had brown fur and a bag of arrows on its back. It had a bow in one hand, and in the other, he held another arrow. **

**Olar burned it, only for it to release bits of wood and leaves. **

**"Use your magic." he said. **

**They agreed and formed the leaves and branches into a different creature, with no eyes, leaves for ears, a long body, arms and legs. **

**"What are these things?" they all said. **

**"A Leevy, the guardian's of the forest. They seem to be offering us a ride." replied Olar.**

**They all got on to a Leevy, except for Olar. **

**"What about you?" asked Golak. **

**Olar chuckled. "No, Golak, I am too heavy. Don't worry, I'll catch up." **

**"Catch up?" Golak gulped. **

**The Leevies took deep breaths in, and set off at the speed of light through the forest. **

**They went so fast they thought they might have rode around the world a couple of times. They wind whoosed through their hair and Zeth was holding as much of the Leevy as he could to get back on after slipping. They eventually stopped, and, in the Leevies' case, exploded near a small tribal camp. The sudden halt caused them to fly up in the air and land right into a mudhut. **

**Some of the hairy creatures from before took them and hung them by their ankles on a huge wooden post. Olar was caught with tons of ropes which were then nailed to the ground and his mouth was locked shut with a muzzle. Then a rather large hairy creature came up onto a stand. His badge read: **

_**Chief Muffer **_

**So they were called Muffers. The Chief pushed a large basin below them and filled it with hot lava. **

**"This doesn't look good." said Xeno.**

**Just then, when things couldn't possibly get any worse, it did. All the Trillenites stampeded straight into the camp and started slashing at the Muffers. One fiercly threw a dagger but it missed and **

**got caught into the rope holding Golak prisoner. **

**"Oi! Golak! Grab that dagger and set us all free. **

**He did as he was told. He grabbed the dagger by the handle and cut at the rope. When he dropped, each foot was balancing on a side of the basin, and he collapsed onto the ground. **

**"**_**Quickly!"**_

**Golak pushed the basin out of the way and cut at Zeth's and Xeno's rope. they both dropped too. **

**"**_**Let's go!" **_**shouted Xeno desperately. **

**"What about Olar?" asked Zeth. **

**They ran towards the ropes holding Olar and Xeno and Golak cut the ropes while Zeth tugged at the muzzle. It slipped off and the ropes cut free. **

**"Thank you. Now get on my back!" said Olar. They all obeyed and clambered on. **

**"Fly!" screamed Zeth. **

**Olar spread his wings, ran forward, and soared into the peaceful sunset.**


End file.
